


Late Night Inventions

by Elder_Schraderham



Series: Laser Cats [1]
Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen, Saturday Night Live - Freeform, laser cats, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Spaceship is an insomniac inventor who loves showing his latest creations to his best friend, Nitro, who doesn't appreciate hearing about the inventions in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Inventions

Admiral Spaceship was the one with the insomnia. He would tinker and fiddle with experiments and possible gadgets at night and into the wee hours of the morning before finally passing out at his work desk. It was a pretty normal routine for him. His cat, Tractor Beam, always sat by his side. On occasion the cat would find something to play with and end up shooting at it with his laser beams. Spaceship found it oddly adorable, until one would shoot at his foot and then he’d get a little mad.

His best friend, on the other hand, spent his nights differently. Nitro had a very distinct sleeping schedule. Whatever he was doing, he’d make sure to stop by 11 PM and get ready for bed. Quarter after 11 he’d snuggle down into bed with his cat, Nos. She’d always cuddle up by his side as Nitro would read for about a half hour, or a few chapters of whatever book he was reading at the time, before finally turning off the lights for bed. Within a few minutes, he’d be out like a light with his faithful cat sleeping next to him.

Now, Spaceship always seemed to come up with interesting inventions at his peak times of 2:00 and 3:30 in the morning. With his discoveries, he’d be so overjoyed that he would rush into Nitro’s room and wake him up. Nitro can be a little bitch when woken up in the middle of the night. Most of the time, he would humor his friend and go look at whatever he created. Depending on how much sleep he’d gotten, or in the middle of a wicked awesome dream, he’d say some mean things to his friend and go back to sleep.

One night in particular had gotten Spaceship into a great mood. He had perfected his shrink ray gun with a built in reverse switch to change back to normal size. And even got it to work on other objects, not just humans. Overwhelmed with joy, Spaceship burst into Nitro’s room. He rushed over to his friend’s bedside and started to shake his shoulder.

“Nitro! Nitro, wake up!”

Nitro grumbled a bit before finally being coherent enough for words. “What?”

“I did it! I perfected the shrink ray gun!” it was almost sickening to the ears on how happy and energetic Spaceship was at quarter after three in the morning. 

“Congrats,” he gave his friend a tired thumbs up.

“Come on, I’ll show you.”

“Uh, no,” he yawned.

“Come on, kemosabe!” Spaceship pried. 

Without any sort of answer, Nitro grumbled a bit more before turning away from his friend and falling back asleep. Nos meowed, accidentally shooting out a laser beam that hit the wall caddy corner from where she was sitting. Purring happily, she padded over to Nitro and snuggled up next to him.

Spaceship sighed and retreated out of his friend’s room, shutting the door behind him. It was worth a shot. Sometimes Nitro would cooperate with him about silly projects at ungodly times in the morning. Waking him up always came with the price of a bitchy friend in the morning who wanted a few more minutes of sleep. 

_Mental note, make coffee tomorrow morning_ Spaceship jotted down in the notebook he was using for his projects. Tractor Beam jumped onto his lap and demanded attention. Spaceship smiled and gladly pet the cat’s head, moving down to under his chin to scratch it. Purring contently, he began to kneed Spaceship’s leg before lying down for a nap. Still mostly awake, and now limited to the movement he could make, Spaceship went back to making sketches and plans for a new ray gun. 

At some point Spaceship fell asleep, for the next morning he awoken to a very uncomfortable position in his lab chair. Tractor Beam had padded off somewhere else and left Spaceship alone in the lab. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, feeling a few things crack in his body. After sitting for another few minutes he finally stood up and cracked the rest of his body. Feeling a lot better before it was time to apologize to his friend.

Spaceship crept down to Nitro’s room and slowly opened the door. To his luck, Nitro was still asleep but poor Nos was not. The cat rushed out of his room once the door was open. Spaceship turned around to find her but she had already disappeared into their living quarters. With a shrug, Spaceship closed the door quietly and padded down to the kitchen. 

He began to make some coffee for his friend as an apology from the night before. It was the only thing that Nitro will accept as an apology for being woken up. While that was brewing, Spaceship headed into his own room to quickly change. He slid into his usual jumpsuit and tied on his cape. Once set, he grabbed his helmet and walked back into the kitchen with his notebook in hand.

A cup of coffee and half a bowl of cereal later, Nitro finally decided to grace his presence. With Nos in his arms, Nitro walked into the kitchen and set her down on the table top.

“Good morning, kemosabe.”

Nitro simply waved to his friend as he sat down. Next to him, Nos washed herself. Not feeling like getting hit by a laser he took it upon himself to place her on the floor instead. Instead of going back to washing herself she merely rubbed up against his legs and laid down. 

Spaceship slid a mug of coffee to his sleepy friend. Nitro nodded his thanks and ended up downing nearly half of the coffee he was handed. It wouldn’t take long for the caffeine to kick in.

“Listen, I’m sorry about waking you up last night. I was just so excited, I had to show yo-“

Nitro held up a hand to silence his babbling friend. “Don’t worry about it.”

Spaceship frowned a bit, still hearing how tired his friend was by his voice. In return Nitro smiled to his friend. “Look at it this way, kemosabe. You perfected the shrink ray gun and then some. That alone is something to be especially proud of.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” he smiled. “I’d love to see it.” 

Spaceship smiled, “I’ll go get it then.”

Nitro shook his head, “Not gonna happen. Last time you brought an experiment out of the lab you ended up obliterating a watermelon.”

The two men stood up and began to walk their way to the lab. Before they went to do science, Nitro topped off his coffee and then proceeded to follow Spaceship. Tractor Beam had decided to make himself cozy on Spaceship’s desk. He was all stretched out on top of his notebook and paper piles sprawled across his desk. 

“Might want to consider cleaning up your desk,” Nitro noted.

Spaceship shook his head, “No way. It’s an organized mess. I know where everything is. If I cleaned it, all hell will break loose.” 

Nitro simply nodded in his agreement to his friend as he took another sip of his coffee. He could feel the caffeine start to kick in. Slowly, but it was working. Spaceship went off to grab the shrink ray gun, leaving Nitro with Tractor Beam. Secretly Nitro thought that Tractor Beam hated him. The cat would always give him the ‘how dare you sleep through the night’ look and somehow open his mouth and fire a laser near him. Taking the safe route, he slid away from the cat a few feet.

Spaceship returned with the shrink ray gun and a smile on his face. “What do you want to see it tested on?”

He shrugged, “Tractor Beam?”

Spaceship gave his friend a look. “I know you don’t like him-“  


“I have nothing against Tractor Beam. _He’s_ the one who doesn’t like me.”  


He rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, Nitro.” Spaceship did take up on his offer though. He aimed the shrink ray at his cat and hit the trigger. 

Before their eyes, the cat began to shrink! “No way!” the two friends exclaimed at once. The two gathered around the cat as he was now about the length of an iPhone. “Whoa,” the two gawked. 

“Change him back now,” Nitro nudged Spaceship’s shoulder.

He nodded and hit a different button on the ray gun before hitting the trigger again. Just like magic, the cat grew back to his original size. Nitro smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Great work, kemosabe.”

Spaceship opened his mouth to thank his friend, but Nitro saw the cat go to open his mouth. Tractor Beam meowed and a laser shot out. Nitro grabbed Spaceship’s shoulder and pushed them both onto the ground to get out of the range of the beam. Spaceship returned the smile to his friend.

“Thanks, kemosabe.”

“Anytime. Just don’t wake me up again in the middle of the night in a while,” Nitro warned.

“Deal.”


End file.
